We Are And Always Will Be Charmed
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: With the Charmed Ones lives upside down, how will they cope with another huge bombshell? Will the new member of their family ever fit in? Read to find out ...
1. The Memory Of Phoebe Halliwell

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed unfortunately, if I did it certainly wouldn't be ending soon! I also don't own the plot to this chapter.**

**Authors Note****: Well this is the sequel to Good or Evil Who Can Tell? I hope you guys enjoy this story as well. This first chapter may sound very similar to 'Charmed Again' Season 4 episode 1, this is because I wanted to start this story the same way they did, this, however, will be the only time I make a chapter practically the same as an episode.**

**Ok, so after that long winded authors note, I'm going to let you read on …**

**The Memory Of Phoebe Halliwell**

It had been an emotional couple of days for Prue and Piper Halliwell, after losing their youngest sister Phoebe they had both sworn revenge on the evil monster that had dared kill her. Whilst Prue kept on a brave face Piper was the one that crumbled. She couldn't handle losing her baby sister they had always been so close and now thanks to the Seer manipulating her to use her powers for evil Phoebe was gone, and the Power of Three destroyed forever.

Piper sat in the Manor attic, surrounded by herb jars, chalices and a flickering candle.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three," Piper chanted her eyes closed as if in prayer, she opened her eyes and nothing, she flipped through the Book of Shadows finding the 'to call a lost witch' spell before mixing the correct ingredients into a silver bowl and chanting, "Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, who call you near. Come to us and settle here," Piper picked up an athame and sliced her left finger over the bowl and let her blood drip in, "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

A faint gust of wind blew through the attic and Piper held her head in her hands tears falling freely.

"Piper?" Prue asked walking in to the attic.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked looking up hopeful.

"Sweetie, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?"

Piper kept staring at the Book of Shadows as Prue noticed her bleeding hand.

"You're bleeding," Prue said finding a towel; she took Piper's hand and wrapped it up.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Phoebe back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different," Piper ranted slamming her good hand on the Book of Shadows.

"Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that," Prue said trying to comfort her sister.

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before," Piper paused flipping through the Book's pages, "scrying, to call a lost witch, reversing time," she continued before slamming the Book closed and standing up, "it's like the Book just deserted us and deserted Phoebe, and I don't understand why," she finished as Prue took her hands in hers.

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" Prue paused, "we've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone."

Piper looked at Prue her eyes showing defeat as they both realised the harsh reality; that their baby sister wasn't coming back.

"I just – I thank God I didn't lose you too," Piper said.

Prue leant forward and kissed Piper on her forehead She looked around the attic and sighed, "we have to get some rest. Phoebe will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

Piper smiled slightly at her sister's comment and looked down at the Book one last time before taking Prue's arm. They both left the attic and closed the door behind them. Another gust of wind blew through the attic and the Book of Shadows pages flicked to the page of the last spell Piper had cast, 'to call a lost witch.'

The next morning the sun shone brightly over San Francisco, a young brunette sat at her desk, in a tiny little cubicle. She took a CD out of one of her desk drawers and put it into her computer. A phone started to ring and a young woman with short blonde hair answered.

"Social Services. May I help you?"

The young brunette lifted her head to look at the other woman before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Printing!" she shouted as a slight gust of wind blew through the cubicle causing her to shiver slightly she stood up to see who had entered the building. No one. Behind her a newspaper fluttered to the floor as she turned to head back to her desk she noticed it and picked it up her eyes immediately being drawn to the obituary section, which held information about Phoebe Halliwell's death and where and when the funeral would be held.

Mr Cowan the young girls boss headed out of his office and towards her desk, "Paige, you find that study yet?" he asked noticing that she was reading an article in the newspaper, "Paige, did you hear me?"

Paige continued to keep her eye on Phoebe's obituary and grabbed her coat from the hook it was placed on, "yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go," she said leaving the building.

"What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey Paige!" Mr Cowan shouted at her retreating form.

At the Manor Piper sat at her dresser brushing her hair and didn't even notice her husband walk in.

"Piper?" he asked as she continued to brush her hair, "honey, we have to go."

"I don't want to go," she replied placing her brush on the dresser.

"Why not?" Leo asked kneeling down beside her.

"Because if I go, that'll mean Phoebe's really not coming, and I don't think I can handle that," she said turning to face him tears threatening to fall.

"We can handle it together," Leo said as Piper shook her head.

"She's been there my whole life. I've always had a baby sister. And I don't know how to live without one," Piper said finally letting her tears escape.

"Piper…" Leo started putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "why didn't you save her?"

"I tried," Leo reasoned.

"But you didn't. Why didn't they let you save her too?"

"The Elders? They couldn't. They don't have that kind of power," Leo replied looking at his heartbroken wife.

"Then what the hell good are they?" she said heading over to her dresser for a tissue.

"It's ok to be angry…" Leo started but was cut off by Piper's fury.

"I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You only healed one sister! You saved Prue, and you should've saved Phoebe too! Because she… you should…" she said breaking down into tears and letting Leo comfort her, "why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know," Leo said holding her close.

There was a slight knock on the door and Piper looked over Leo's shoulder. There in the doorway stood Prue.

Leo pulled away form Piper, "I'll go and get Wyatt." Leo left Prue and Piper alone.

"You ready?" Prue asked her baby sister.

Piper merely nodded her head slowly and picked up her jacket. Prue held out her hand and Piper took it in hers, they both headed out silently for the worst day of their lives.

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny," said the Priestess, with that she took a silver cord and untied it; she gently laid it in the chalice and blew out the candles.

Countless people who knew Phoebe headed over to the family to offer their condolences and pay their respects. Prue thanked one of the mourners before turning to the last. Prue couldn't quite place her.

Paige shifted anxiously, why had she felt drawn to be here?

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said shaking Prue's hand.

"Thank you," she replied, Paige smiled slightly and began to leave, "how did you know Phoebe? From college?"

"No. Just…just from around, you know," Paige replied facing her.

"Have we met before?" Prue asked sensing something familiar about the young brunette.

"No. I don't…I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

"Thank you," Prue said again watching Paige leave trying to figure out the nagging feeling inside her that she knows that girl.

"Prue?" Piper asked looking at her sister.

"Prue?" Leo also asked.

"Are you all right?" Piper asked again still looking at her.

Prue didn't get a chance to answer as two demonic bounty hunters shimmered in looking for Cole. Finding their target, they fired lightening bolts at him. Cole dived to the floor barely avoiding the bolts, which continued in their line of fire blowing up the altar.

"Go, go," Leo said pulling Piper behind a pillar for safety as Wyatt's shield went up around himself in Leo's arms.

A third bounty hunter shimmered in as Cole threw an energy ball at one of the other two vanquishing him. Before the third could fire any blast at Cole, Prue charged at him kicking him straight in the face sending him flying into the wooden chairs.

"Stop it," Piper said looking on in disbelief.

Cole formed two energy balls in the palm of each hand and threw them at the remaining two bounty hunters; they both exploded the same as the first in a shower of fiery sparks.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it!" Piper yelled gaining Prue and Cole's attention, "This is Phoebe's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace! Is that too much to ask!" she shouted throwing out her arms and knocking over a vase of flowers, which had been sat on the pillar next to where she was standing. She looked at each of them before storming out of the church in tears.

At the Manor most of the mourners from the church had arrived for the wake except Paige.

"She's not here," Prue said sighing.

"Who?" Leo asked intrigued.

"I don't know I never asked for her name, she said she knew Phoebe from around, but it was strange I felt like I knew her," Prue replied as Cole and Leo listened.

"Maybe you should check the Book," Cole said quietly.

Prue nodded and looked over at Piper, who was staring out the window, before she headed up to the attic.

Prue walked over to the Book of Shadows as bright shiny lights formed her grandmother.

"Grams?" Prue asked looking at her.

"So what did you find out?" Cole asked as Prue reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Grams said we need to save," Prue replied.

"You spoke to Grams?" Leo asked.

Prue nodded, "Grams said that the girl is our innocent and that Shax is going to kill her."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Cole asked.

"Only that she'll be on a rooftop with a heli-pad, but that's all she knew."

"Ok, so we just have to figure out, which building it's going to be before Shax does," Leo said noticing Piper heading over to them.

"And do what exactly?" she asked, "you cant defeat Shax, not without the Power of Three."

"But we have to try it's our job," Prue said as Piper sighed at her.

"But we're strongest together. Trying to do it without Phoebe would be suicide," she replied.

"Maybe so, but I was told by Grams for a reason, Piper. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her," Prue reasoned.

"Says who?" Piper demanded, "why do we have to?"

"Piper…" Leo said looking at his wife.

"What?" she asked innocently, "do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?"

"Piper, keep your voice down…"Leo said looking around the Manor at the other mourners.

"No, Leo, I won't," she said getting upset again, "I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister!" with that she stalked up the stairs, Leo started to follow her but Prue stopped him.

"No, leave her be. She needs to be alone. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die…" Prue said looking at Cole and Leo.

"The question remains, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?" Cole asked looking at Prue.

"I'm hoping that a demon and a witch fighting together might be enough. Interested?" she asked.

Cole smiled and both he and Prue headed out to save the innocent who didn't even know she was being targeted by the Source of all evil.

Piper wanted to see Phoebe and there was only one way that that was possible, so she headed up to the attic and over to the Book of Shadows.

"I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Phoebe now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch," she said finding the summoning spell, "I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that. Piper took a deep breath and looked down at the Book, "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

In the circle of candle Piper had placed on the floor earlier that morning, white lights began to appear slowly, Piper looked up from the Book hopefully waiting for Phoebe to appear, but she doesn't.

"Grams?" Piper asked disappointed.

"Hello, my darling," she greeted, "how are you?"

"How am I? Are you kidding? Do you not get the news up there?" Piper asked waving her hand to the ceiling.

"I meant, how are you holding up?" Grams corrected herself.

"Not very well," Piper admitted, "I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…"

"I couldn't Piper," Grams said looking at her granddaughter.

"How's Phoebe?" Piper asked knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from her Grams.

"I'm not allowed to tell you…just like you're not allowed to see her," Grams replied.

"But, why?" Piper asked not fully understanding.

"Because seeing Phoebe right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny," Grams said mysteriously.

"What destiny?" Piper asked, "Okay. It's over. It's done. Phoebe is gone. And I…" Piper stopped trying not to let her emotions get ahead of her.

"I know, sweetie. I know… but if there's one thing you've learned over the last year, it's that there's a reason for everything… which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. Blessed be," Grams said disappearing in the white lights, leaving Piper even more confused.

Prue and Cole stood in a building looking out onto a shorter one, which had a heli-pad situated on the far left.

"I think this could be the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure," Prue said looking at Cole.

"Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here."

"Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed."

"You can't save every innocent, Prue, or stop every demon," Cole said looking at her.

"Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out."

Cole smiled as he noticed Paige and her boyfriend head out onto the rooftop, "see your first instincts were right."

Just then a strong tornado materializes out of thin air and heads towards the couple, Shax appears and fires a blast at the both of them.

"Shane!" Paige screamed as he was blasted backwards from the force knocking him out.

Paige looked at Shane and screamed before walking backwards as Shax threw another blast at her, she screamed again closing her eyes and disappeared in blue and white lights appearing again seconds later. As she realised she was still alive she turned towards the exit and ran. Shax watched her leave surprised by her ability to orb before turning into the tornado and going after her.

"She orbed!" Prue exclaimed, "she orbed – did you see that?" she asked pointing in the direction Paige had just stood.

"Come on!" Cole said grabbing her arm and shimmering out.

Paige didn't have a clue which was the exit was she just wanted to get home, the sound of the tornado approaching made her stop half way down some stairs she turned to see Shax staring at her his head tilted to the right hand side.

Cole and Prue shimmered in as Paige turned to run back.

"What the hell!" she asked panicked.

"Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!" shouted Prue pulling her up the remaining steps as Cole threw energy ball after energy ball at Shax, which didn't even seem to faze him.

"Say the spell, damn it!" Cole shouted as he threw another energy ball at Shax.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell," Prue chanted.

Shax managed to throw one last blast at Cole before turning back into the tornado and escaping injured. Prue rushed to the edge of the stairwell as Cole fell to the ground. Before he hit the bottom he managed to shimmer out.

"Cole!" Prue called over the edge, Cole shimmered in next to her and she sighed with relief that he was ok, "that was too close…"

Cole shimmered them both back to the Manor where Piper and Leo were cleaning the last of the dishes. Prue filled them both in on the night's events even though Piper didn't seem to care.

"Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?" Leo asked not sure of he was hearing things correctly.

"Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. What else could it be?" Prue asked.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Leo said clearly trying to work things out.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Because why would Shax, let alone the Source want to kill a whitelighter?" Leo asked.

"Maybe they don't know she's a whitelighter," Cole suggested.

"Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" Leo said sarcastically as Piper clattered the pots in the sink.

Prue looked at her then back to Leo, "Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a whitelighter?"

"No, why?"

"Because she acted as if she didn't," Cole started, "she acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed."

"Well that doesn't make any sense either," Leo replied utterly confused.

"Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?" suggested Prue.

Leo looked over at Piper who was hunched over the sink, "I'll be right back," he said as he orbed out.

Prue placed her head in her hands, this was much more than what she need on her baby sister funeral, she hadn't even had the chance to mourn.

"Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out," Cole suggested, Prue looked up at him, "I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides I'll be able to confuse any bounty hunters looking for me, I'll be back," he said before shimmering out.

Prue walked over to Piper, "hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure, why not?" Piper said turning to face her sister, "We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite," she said annoyed holding a small white tea towel.

"Piper…" Prue said.

"Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid?" Piper asked throwing the towel into the sink, "we bury Phoebe this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I was trying to save an innocent," Prue reasoned with her sister.

"No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed," Piper said angrily slamming her hands on the counter, "isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Prue. You are just walking right into it!"

Prue looked at her emotional sister and embraced her in a hug, "I'm so sorry," she said.

Piper looked up at her, "I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister."

Prue and Piper stood in the kitchen in a hug that neither wanted to leave just yet.

Paige stood beside Shane's hospital bed not entirely sure why she was there, she did run and leave him to die. Shane stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Paige," he said sitting up.

"Hey," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her.

"Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran."

"Of course," he replied.

"Are you all right? What have the doctors said?" Paige asked.

"No big deal, just a little concussion."

Paige sighed in relief; he was going to be fine.

Back at the Manor, Prue was sitting in front of the fireplace; Piper walked in carrying a cup of tea and handed it to her sister.

"Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups," Piper said sitting next to Prue on the floor.

"Thanks," Prue said taking a sip and putting it down beside her, "it doesn't seem real, does it?"

"No, what are we gonna do with her stuff?" Piper asked.

"I don't know sell it, I guess," Prue said.

"I keep expecting her to waltz in and ask to borrow my car or jewellery," Piper said looking at Prue.

"I know," Prue said taking Piper's hands in hers, "we're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together."

The girl's moment together was interrupted by the familiar sound of jingling as Leo appeared in blue and white sparkling lights.

"Well?" Prue asked looking up at him.

"Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a whitelighter," Leo said.

"Then why can she orb, Leo?" Prue asked.

"They can't explain it."

Piper and Prue both stood up and headed to the sofa.

"The how is it possible they don't kn…" Prue started before she was cut off by Cole shimmering in beside them all.

"Whew! Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters," he puffed.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asked.

"You have no idea. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all," he said sitting on the arm of the chair, "in fact, he thinks she might be another…Charmed One," he concluded gesturing at Prue and Piper, "that's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may reconstitute it."

"No, but that's not possible. Is that possible?" Prue asked looking at Leo, he shrugged his shoulders as Piper stood up and headed for the stairs, "Piper?" Prue asked watching her sister.

"Piper?" Cole also asked as they followed her to the attic.

"What's going on?" Prue asked as Piper opened the Book of Shadows.

"I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually," Piper said finding the page she was looking for.

"Grams?" Prue asked confused.

"Mm-hmm," Piper nodded, "your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is," Piper explained.

"Ok, but what should…" Prue started only to be cut off by Piper's chanting.

"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!" Piper let out a satisfied sigh as Grams appeared for a second time.

"Piper? Why are you calling? P-Prue, wha-what's going on?" Grams asked confused.

"Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" Piper asked getting straight to the point.

"I do - I don't know what you're talking about," Grams said stumbling over her words.

"You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse," Piper said looking at her grandmother.

"If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know," Prue said.

"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy," she replied shaking her head.

"By who?" Prue asked.

"By me," came the sound of their mother's voice, she appeared next to Grams in the same sparkling lights, "by me."

"Mum?" Piper asked looking at her mother.

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together," Patty explained.

Cole looked at Leo confused, "Sam?"

"Her whitelighter," he replied.

"Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see," Cole smirked.

"Ssh!" Piper snapped before turning her attention back to her mother, "go on."

"You were both toddlers. You just thought Mummy got a little fat," she said smiling, "you never knew I was pregnant."

"Sam, your mother and I were the only ones who knew," Grams added.

"We wanted to keep the baby but…"

"We knew it would be disastrous. Before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't only forbidden but unthinkable of witches and whitelighters to be together let alone have children with them," Grams explained.

"So that's why we decided to give the baby up. As soon as she was born we took her to a local church and the Nun found her a very good home."

"Yes," Grams agreed nodding.

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her," Leo said looking at Prue and Piper.

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute," Prue said stopping the conversation, "are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really… our sister?"

Patty and Grams nodded.

"Your baby sister," Patty said nearly in tears.

"Their baby half-sister," Grams corrected her.

"By my half, which makes her a sister witch, well not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before," Patty smiled.

"Charmed. Again," Grams said.

"I thought my family was screwed up," Cole said and Piper shot him an annoyed look.

"Ok, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much," Piper said.

"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie," Patty said.

"Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what?" she asked getting angry, "this - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days."

"I know it's a lot, more than anyone should deal with but this is your path, your destiny. Get angry at it. Cry about it, but don't fight it," Patty said to her daughters.

"Come on Patty, it's up to them now," Grams said as they both disappeared.

Piper, Prue, Leo and Cole headed back downstairs.

"I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet," Leo said as they reached the bottom of the attic stairs.

"I'll go see if I can find her, maybe listen in on some of the demonic conversations see if I can find anything else out," Cole said shimmering out.

The other three continued down the stairs.

"All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mum mentioned and the nun," Prue said.

Piper took Prue's arm, "ok, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones," Piper whispered the last part as they noticed Paige standing in the hallway.

"I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," Paige said turning to leave.

"No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you," Prue said stopping her.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yep," said Prue hooking her arm into Paige's, "welcome, I'm Prue and this is…"

"Piper," Paige finished, "I've been to your club. Pretty great."

"Thank you," Piper smiled, "and you are?"

"Paige. My name is Paige."

"Hmm. Another P. Imagine that," Prue remarked so Piper could hear.

"It's nice to meet you," Piper said extending her hand.

Paige reached out and shook Piper's hand just then a bright blue light shone over the girls.

"Ok, what was that?" Paige asked worried, weird things seemed to happen when she was round these two.

"I think it means you're supposed to be here," Leo said as the Manor doors flew open and a strong wind knocked the three girls to the floor and Leo to the stairs.

Shax appeared and advanced on the girls, Leo jumped on Shax's back trying to apprehend him enough for the girls to get away.

"Run! Get upstairs!" he screamed.

"Leo!" Piper shouted before running up the stairs behind her sisters.

Shax managed to throw Leo off his back straight through the dining room table knocking him out. Shax looked up the stairs before turning into the tornado and following.

Prue, Paige and Piper ran into the attic and Prue and Piper headed straight for the Book and Paige slowly joined them.

"What are we doing? What is that?" Paige asked.

"We'll explain later," Prue said as Piper flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Ok, just say this spell out loud with us ok?" Piper said finding the page.

"Spell? What are you guys, witches?" Paige asked looking at the Book.

"And so are you. We hope," Prue said.

"Well, we're about to find out!" Piper shouted as the tornado broke through the attic door. Shax appeared throwing a blast at the three girls, Prue held up her hand and telekinetically sent it back at him.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell!" the three girls chanted.

Shax moaned and doubled up in pain before exploding in front of them; vanquished for good.

"It's not enough," Prue said, "Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source."

"The Source of what?" Paige asked looking at them frowning.

"Of all evil," Piper concluded looking at a confused and scared Paige.

"What have you guys turned me into?" Paige asked running from the attic.

"Paige!" Piper called.

"Wait!" Prue shouted.

The sound of the Manor door slamming shut could be heard and Prue and Piper looked at each other. It looked like they had a lot of convincing to do before they could be Charmed again…


	2. Charmed Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed unfortunately, if I did it certainly wouldn't have ended! I also don't own the plot to this chapter.**

**Authors Note: This chapter may sound very similar to 'Charmed Again' Season 4 episode 2, this is because I wanted to start this story the same way they did by bringing Paige in I just didn't know how, this, however, is the last time I write a chapter based round an episode.**

**Anyway on with chapter two …**

Charmed Again 

The next morning Piper and Leo were in the kitchen going over the events of the night before. Leo held an ice pack n his neck as Piper made the morning coffee.

"I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't find a way to heal yourself," she said placing a mug of coffee in front of him on the table.

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out," he replied as Prue walked into the kitchen.

"Leo, how is it possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead," Prue wondered looking at him.

"After a year together you're asking these questions?" Leo asked moving the ice pack to the other side of his neck.

"Well…" Prue said trailing off.

"About Paige," Leo started changing the subject as Piper walked over to their son who was happily playing with his toys, "the Elders had no idea that she even existed or that she was your sister."

"Sister witch," Prue corrected.

"Half-witch, half-whitelighter. Lets not forget that little surprise," Piper said carrying Wyatt to his highchair for his breakfast, "I still cant believe that Mum kept that secret from us," Piper moaned as she strapped Wyatt securely in the chair.

"Well it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice," Prue said defending her Mum.

"We're her daughters. She could have found a way to share that information with us," Piper reasoned as she put a spoonful of Wheetabix into her sons open mouth.

After all the commotion with the bounty hunters at the funeral Cole had headed done to the underworld to see if he could find out any more information on what the Source was planning. He had been dodging countless numbers of bounty hunters, not being able to return to the Manor in fear that the girls would get hurt. Cole finally managed to kill the last bounty hunter and shimmered back to the Manor.

"Cole," Prue said greeting him, "where have you been?"

"Dodging bounty hunters didn't really want them to come here," he replied.

"Well what's new," Leo said sarcastically.

"On the way back I heard gargoyles," he said sitting at the table picking up a bagel that Piper had just made.

"Gargoyles? You mean like statues?" Piper asked looking at him as if he were mad.

"That's only when they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil," Cole started taking a bite out of the bagel, in this case, and if the demons in the underworld are right, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced."

"Wait – what? He's here? Now? Where?" Prue asked all at once.

"I don't know," Cole answered honestly, "he could be anywhere or anyone."

"Probably surfaced for Paige," Leo said looking at them, "she doest stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her powers are yet."

"Leo, we don't stand a chance against him. Not without Phoebe," Piper said looking at her husband.

"But you might with Paige – the new Power of Three," he replied.

"Can you sense her?" Prue asked choosing to ignore the glare Piper was giving her.

"I don't think so. She's too new," he replied.

"Well then we just have to start with the church and the Nun, Mum was talking about," Prue said.

"Prue…" Piper started.

"What?" Prue asked, "I'm crazy about it, either, but we can't just not do anything about it – not now. Mum wouldn't want us to…and neither would Phoebe," Prue finished.

Paige was sitting at her desk at South Bay Social Services; she couldn't get what had happened out of her head. She had sisters who were witches, sure she believed in that sort of thing but not that she'd ever be given super power. She needed to find out more about her real parents. Paige decided to call her Uncle maybe he could tell her about the church.

"Hey Uncle Dave, yeah it's me Paige," she said, "I've been ok, how's Aunt Julie? That's good, is her hip any better?" she continued, "before you go, do you guys still go to the church Mum and Dad used to go to? Is there still a Nun called Sister Agnes there?" Paige paused listening to her Uncle, "yeah the one that found me, thanks. Look Uncle Dave I've got to go, I'll call you back, ok? Bye," Paige finished hanging up the phone.

She tore the address off her pad and grabbed her jacket while heading out the door.

Back at the Manor, Leo had taken Wyatt on is first trip up to the Elders, where he would be safe. If the Source had surfaced this was the last place he should be. Piper had the yellow pages in her hand looking for the address of the church.

"Prue, I think I found…the church," she stopped when she realised Prue wasn't in her room, "Prue?" Piper headed into Phoebe's old room and found her sister standing by the window, "what are you doing in here?" she asked curiously as Prue turned to face her with tear strained cheeks holding Phoebe's jacket.

"I miss her so much," Prue confessed looking at her younger sister.

"I know, me too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go," Piper answered hugging her.

"I was just…I was trying to," Prue paused as Piper handed her a tissue, "thanks, stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and…then I put all my energy into saving Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at one time or we'd both be useless."

Piper nodded in understanding still hugging her sister.

"I'm scared Piper, really scared, she is…was our baby sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her?" Prue asked looking at Piper who sighed.

"I don't know, but I do know that we can't let the Source get Paige either so no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other," Piper replied.

Prue nodded drying her eyes, she hung Phoebe's jacket back in the wardrobe as Piper grabbed the yellow pages finding the church address as they came up with a plan.

Paige pulled her green Voltzwagon beetle to a stop and climbed out locking her door. She walked up the church steps towards the door. She looked up at the gargoyle statue; it always seemed to creep her out. She opened the door and headed towards a Nun standing at the altar.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "are you Sister Agnes?"

"Yes," she replied turning to face Paige, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Paige. Paige Matthews."

Sister Agnes tried to remember if she'd met this young lady, after a few moments she replied, "no sorry."

"No I guess not, I've probably changed a lot since you last saw me on August 2nd 1977. Does that ring any bells?" Paige asked hoping she did.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sister Agnes said not believing her eyes.

Sister Agnes guided Paige into a little office at the back of the church.

"I was just about your age, when they came," she said taking a little box from a trunk and setting it on the table.

"They?" Paige asked, "my mother and father?"

Sister Agnes smiled, "they came in a swirl of bright white lights just like angels."

"White lights, what do you mean?" Paige asked confused.

"Well that's how they appeared, with you in their arms. I was stunned. I – I didn't know what to think. They said that you were in great danger, that they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Paige asked wanting to know everything.

"They didn't say. But I could tell from their pain that the danger must be real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, and to keep their secret…until you came looking," the Sister replied.

"But how could they know?" Paige asked she was still completely confused.

"Because you come from them, as wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels," Paige looked at her as if she were crazy, as she reached into the box and pulled out a blanket with a 'P' on it, "they asked me to save this for you for this day. It's what they had you wrapped up in. your mother only has one request – that your name began with a 'P'," there was a knock at the door and it opened, "yes, may I help?" Sister Agnes asked looking towards the door.

"Hi," Piper said raising her hands and freezing Sister Agnes, "hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here," Piper continued with Prue by her side.

"What did you do to her?" Paige asked horrified.

"Oh, Piper just froze her. She'll be fine," Prue said looking at Paige.

"Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately."

"Piper," Prue said pointing at the blanket Paige was still holding.

"Is that our blanket?" Piper asked reaching out to touch it.

"No!" Paige shouted, "that's mine! Leave me alone!" Paige shouted again leaving the little office.

"All right! Gee," Piper said as they both followed Paige.

"Paige. Paige. Paige!" Prue called.

"Stop or I'll freeze!" Piper shouted causing Paige to stop and turn to face them. Prue and Piper stopped.

"Piper, she's a witch. You can't freeze her," Prue whispered.

"She doesn't know that Prue."

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Paige said turning and walking towards the exit.

"Look we know what you're going through," Prue started, "we went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches too."

"You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you," Piper said as Paige stopped again.

"Trust you?" Paige exclaimed looking at them, "you just froze a Nun. How do I know you're not the bad ones?"

"Well if we are, then you are sister," Piper said as Paige frowned at them and started to leave again.

"Piper," Prue said disapprovingly looking at her.

"What? Fine. Then you try."

Prue watched Paige leave, "you have a magical power you know," she called.

Paige stopped and turned back again, Prue and Piper walked up to her smirking slightly.

"Mmm," Prue mumbled, "at least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself," Prue continued.

"I have a power?" Paige asked intrigued.

"According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power of premonition. Like Phoebe," Piper said looking at the floor.

"How does it work?" Paige asked looking at her sisters.

"We don't know exactly, when Phoebe used to get them, they just took her by surprise," Prue answered.

"Touch something, see if anything happens," Piper suggested.

Paige sighed not really believing anything would happen, she reached out and touched one of the benches. She kept her hand on the bench and looked over at Prue and Piper. They both looked at each other confused.

"Nothing happened maybe I'm not one of you after all," Paige said slightly disappointed that she still hadn't found her place.

Outside the church Paige's boyfriend Shane was walking up towards the church in a trance, his eyes turned jet black before turning back to their original brown colour. Shane stopped walking and looked up at the gargoyle as it started to screech.

"No!" he shouted.

Inside the church all three girls winced at the noise.

"What is that?" Paige asked putting her hands to her ears.

"I don't know," Prue admitted.

Outside Shane was lying on the steps that led up to the church doors. He reached out his left hand and it glowed red as the church doors flew open.

"Paige," Shane said his hand still extended.

"Shane?" Paige asked turning to see her boyfriend, she rushed over to him, "what's the matter? My God, what happened?"

"I don't know. Someone's after me," he said as Paige helped him up.

Piper and Prue looked at each other.

"Paige!" Prue shouted as she and Piper rushed after her.

"Come on," Paige said placing her arm round Shane, "let's get out of here."

"Paige! Come back!" Prue shouted.

Shane turned his head and smirked at Prue and Piper before holding out his left hand and fired a red bolt at them. Prue and Piper screamed as they flew backwards, sliding all the way to the altar at the front of the church.

"Whoo!" Prue said as both girls stopped crashing into the altar coming to a halt.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked her eyes wide and pointing to the retreating forms of Paige and Shane.

"Good question," Sister Agnes asked now standing next to the girls with her hands on her hips, both Prue and Piper looked up at her.

After trying to find a good explanation for Sister Agnes both Prue and Piper headed home. They both sat on the couch as Leo and Cole paced in front of them.

"So the Source was there, at the church?" Leo clarified.

"Well, the gargoyles weren't whistling Dixie Leo," Prue commented sarcastically.

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses," Piper said as Cole sat down on the single chair.

"But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?" Cole wondered as Prue and Piper looked at one another.

"Because we don't think she's a Charmed One," Piper replied knowing it was a lousy excuse because she was, both her and Prue felt the connection.

"What?" Leo and Cole asked confused.

"Well she never had a premonition," Prue said.

"Maybe it wasn't her time to have a premonition," Leo said looking at the girls, "wait a minute, what of he's not trying to kill her anymore? What of he's trying to lure her to his side?"

"Translation please?" Prue asked looking at Cole who was nodding.

"The mythological window," Cole replied, Prue and Piper both looked confused, so Leo tried to explain.

"There's a window of opportunity, an opening."

"48 hours," Cole clarified.

"Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way," Leo continued sitting down.

"Wait," Prue said holding out her hand, "all he has to do is cast a spell on her?"

"No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…" Cole trailed off.

"…She becomes evil forever," Leo finished as Prue sighed.

"Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" Piper asked as Cole looked down to the ground and Leo looked up to the ceiling, "oh never mind…"

"Ok, so we have a day to get to Paige and no idea how to find her," Prue said as they headed to the Book of Shadows in the attic.

"No, but I bet the Source does," Piper replied.

Prue and Piper looked through the Book of Shadows and had no luck in finding a spell to locate Paige.

"This is useless," Prue said closing the book, she looked up at the ceiling, "we're never gonna find Paige without a little help…" Suddenly the book opened and the pages flipped through the pages and then stopped, "…works Everytime, ok an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?"

"Well maybe it's not to find Paige, maybe it's so we can ID the Source. See the last line?" Piper said pointing at the page, "it's 'so she can reveal the evil within'."

"But that'll only help if we can find him," Prue said defeated.

"Maybe we can," Leo said, the girls looked over at him, "or at least, maybe you can," he continued looking over at Cole.

"What does he mean?" Prue asked as Cole walked towards them clearing his throat.

"Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…"

"Then he'll know you're doing it and he'll find you. It's too dangerous Phoebe wouldn't want you to do it," Prue said.

"She would if it meant saving your sister, it's the only way."

Piper nodded, "ok, so now we need something to enchant."

"Right um…"Prue said as the all looked round the attic, "oh!" she said heading over to a shelf and picking up a pair of pink kiddie glasses, "how about these?"

"Oh Prue," Piper sighed.

"What? They're perfect," she said smiling.

"Oh great."

Piper and Prue each took a side of the sunglasses and chanted; "Magic forces far and wide, enchant these so those can't hide, allow this witch to use therein, so she can reveal the evil within."

The lenses of the glasses glowed before turning back to their original colour.

"Hmm," Prue mumbled.

"Ok, better try them out," Piper said as Prue put them on, she giggled as she looked at a normal looking Leo.

"Well?" he asked.

"Nothing you look the same."

How 'bout me?" Cole asked, as Prue looked at him she let out a little scream and jumped back, "what?" he asked, "what do I look like?"

Through the glasses Prue could see Cole in his demonic form, Belthazor.

"You look like hell," Prue said smiling and taking off the glasses, "enchanting," Cole smiled and Prue looked up to the ceiling, "thanks for the magical assist Grams."

"How do you know it wasn't somebody else?" Piper commented, Prue smiled at her sister.

After leaving the church Paige and Shane had gone to Paige's apartment, they had both talked, Paige obviously not realising what her sisters had, that Shane had been possessed by the Source of all evil. Shane and Paige seemed to talk all afternoon, she felt she could tell him things, like a case she had been working on at the office, where she suspected a father was beating his child.

Shane left Paige's apartment but not before he planted more doubt into her mind that she was leaving a child with his horrible father.

She decided to take a shower to clear her head, she let the boiling water flow over her not really realising it was burning her, she stepped out with dark rings round her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. She walked over to the bathroom mirror wrapped in a pink towel seemingly stuck in a trance. She stared into the mirror seeing an image of Shane behind her, hearing his voice in her head.

"You know who you are now Paige, this is where your destiny lies," he started, "it lies not with your sister witches. It's for no one but you; this is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power," Shane finished making an image of Jake appear in the mirror.

"You can't stop me," Jake said smirking at Paige.

"Use your power for your desire, to seek your own revenge," Shane said as the image of Jake disappears, "use your power, call for his heart, call for his life."

Paige held her hand out towards the glass and the mirror shattered round her.

Prue and Piper decided that they would wait till the morning to go and save Paige, they needed to catch up on some rest and seeing as Paige would be at work it would be easy to find her.

The next morning Paige was sat at her desk with the same dark rings round her eyes and the same trance like look on her face. Jake and his wife Carol both stormed out of Mr Cowan's office and out the front door, Paige stood and followed them. Jake and Carol were walking towards their car still fuming.

"Heart," Paige called holding out her hand, Jake clutched his chest in pain and fell to the floor.

"Jake what is it?" Carol asked panicked.

Piper pulled her jeep into the parking lot of South Bay Social Services, all four of them got out the car looking for Paige.

"I don't see Paige anywhere," Prue said looking round.

"Are you sure they're here Cole?" Piper asked.

"Yeah the Source is definitely here I can sense him," he said.

"Wait, there she is," Leo said pointing in Paige's direction, Prue put on the glasses and saw a black aura surrounding Paige.

"What is she doing? Her power is supposed to be premonitions," Piper exclaimed.

"I don't know but she's got a black aura around her," Prue replied.

"The Source?" Leo questioned.

"No, it can't be. If Prue saw my demonic self then she'd see his too," Cole explained.

"Yeah, well whatever it is, it's not good. Come on," Prue said as they all raced towards Paige, where a small crowd had begun to gather round Jake who was still on the floor clutching his chest.

"Jake! Jake! No!" Carol screamed.

"Paige? Paige? It's me, Prue and Piper."

"He's evil, he's hurting his child," Paige said in a zombie like voice.

"No Paige you're being seduced into doing this," Prue said trying to snap Paige out of the hold the Source had over her.

"All right. You know what? Hi," Piper said stepping in front of Paige and pushing her arm down to her side, "Leo take her. Go home. Go, go."

Leo took hold of Paige's shoulders and orbed her back to the Manor.

"Let's get out of here," Cole said as the three of them walked away from where Jake was still lying his pain subsiding.

"Are you all right?" Carol asked, "maybe you should lie back down."

"I'm not covering for you anymore Carol, keep your hands off our son," Jake said walking away.

Piper and Prue sat in the front of Piper's jeep, Cole stood at the passenger side window.

"You two go ahead I'll stay behind and keep my eye on the Source."

The girls nodded and Piper started the jeep reversing form the parking lot and driving back home to the Manor. Piper pulled into the driveway and they both got out and entered the front door.

"Leo where's…" Piper started cut off as a knife barely missed her head.

"I'm having a hard time convincing her that she's not evil!" Leo said standing next to the girls.

"I see that," Piper commented.

"Lamp!" Paige called holding out her hand; the lamp disappeared in blue and white lights. Paige threw out her hand and the lamp soared towards Prue and Piper, they both ducked and the lamp smashed against the wall.

"Bright side – at least we know what her power is now," Prue said looking at Piper who looked extremely angry.

Piper looked over her shoulder at the broken glass and looked back at Paige, "that was Mum's crystal!" she shouted charging at her knocking her to the floor, Prue rushed over and joined Piper holding Paige down.

"Ok, ok, relax," Prue said as Leo took Piper's place holding Paige.

"All right now what?" Leo asked.

"We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause…yeah," Piper said heading to the stairs.

The lights flickered off and on again as Shane appeared by the grandfather clock.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

Shane's eyes turned jet black and he telekinetically threw Piper through the stairs banister.

"Piper!" Leo shouted letting go of Paige and rushing to his wife's side.

"Piper!" Prue shouted also letting go of Paige.

Shane threw an energy ball at Prue, she held up her hand and telekinetically sent it back towards him, two could play at that game. Shane caught it and crushed it in his hand. He disappeared and reappeared by the couch, Piper threw out her hands blowing him up. Paige stood up as Prue headed over to Piper and Leo by the stairs. Prue took the glasses from her pocket and put them on.

"Piper! That's the…that's the…" she said taking off the glasses and handing them to Piper who pushed her hand away.

"I know who that is."

"Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three?" Shane asked in the Source's demonic voice.

"Shane, what's going on?" Paige asked confused.

"It's ok I'm here now," Shane said normally.

"Stay away from me," Paige replied backing away.

"She still has free will. You can't force her to choose," Leo said standing up for his charge.

"Oh but she's already chosen, haven't you?" the Source said smirking, "come with me. You'll be safe forever I promise."

"Don't listen to him. He's lying," Piper said looking at Paige.

"They only want you for your power, you don't have to share it. It's yours," the Source said turning into Mr Cowan, Paige's boss, "you've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do," he said again turning into Carol, "you nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through," the Source made one last change into the little boy, "please help me, don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope." The young boy reached out his hand towards Paige. She reached out and took his hand starting to walk towards him.

"No!" Prue shouted rushing towards Paige.

The young boy raised his hand and suspended Prue in mid-air shocking her with electricity.

"Help me!" she screamed looking at her baby sister.

Paige looked up at Prue seeing all the pain on her sisters face knocked her out of the trance, which the Source had her in. She pushed the young boy to the floor. Prue fell to the floor, Piper, Leo and Paige all headed over to her.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asked as they all stood together, "I guess blood's a little thicker than evil."

The grandfather clock chimed midnight and Shane's body fell the floor revealing the Source's true form.

"I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again," he roared deeply before flaming out.

Prue, Piper and Leo looked at Paige.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine, sorry I caused you guys so much trouble," she replied looking at the floor.

"It's ok Paige," Prue said, "it's what we do, save innocents."

"Well I'll leave you guys," Paige said as Shane stood up totally confused, "Come on Shane, we have to talk, bye."

"Paige!" Prue called starting to go after her.

"Let her go," Piper said taking her sisters arm, Prue looked at Piper who gave her a she-needs-time look.

"Why don't we find Cole and go to P3," Leo suggested, "we can clean this mess up tomorrow."

Prue and Piper nodded and got their coats heading off to P3. The three of them sat in a booth in the corner of the club, they looked for Cole but couldn't seem to find him anywhere, he knew where they'd be if they weren't at home. He headed down the steps and joined them as Katy brought over their regular drinks.

"Thanks Katy," Piper said smiling.

"You ok Piper?" Leo asked looking at his wife.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Phoebe?" he asked again.

"Yeah, we barely got through the funeral and everything went crazy. We didn't even get a chance to mourn and it's not right."

"We'll have the rest of our lives for that," Prue said sadly, they all sat in silence as Paige walked up to their table

"Hey," she greeted.

"Paige," Prue greeted as Piper smiled.

"Maybe Leo and I should go and act like we have something better to do," said Cole standing up.

"Good idea," said Piper, Leo and Cole both left the booth and Paige sat next to Prue, if she were honest she'd say that Piper scared her slightly.

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Prue asked.

"For saving my life," Paige smiled, Prue and Piper smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Prue asked.

"Hm-mmm," Paige mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Why did you come to Phoebe's funeral? I mean, you never knew her, right?"

"No I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way but…I feel like a part of me lost her too and I felt drawn to you all. I guess I was just trying to find out who I was," Paige replied.

"Come on. There's something we need to show you," Piper said looking over at Prue and then smiling at Paige.

"Show me what?"

"What good magic can do," Prue replied.

The three girls headed back to the Manor in Piper's jeep, once there they headed up to the attic. Prue lighted five candles and placed them in a circle as Piper opened the Book of Shadows to the correct page; once Prue had finished she joined Piper as Paige watched them.

"Hear these words. Hear my cry sprit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide," Prue and Piper chanted.

Paige watched as bright white sparkling lights appeared and formed Patty Halliwell.

"There's someone here we thought you should meet," Prue said.

Patty looked over to her youngest, "Paige."

"Mum?" Paige asked as Patty stepped out of the circle of candles embracing Paige in a motherly hug, Paige smiled into her Mum's shoulder returning the hug completely.

"Welcome home, my darling," she said looking into her chocolate brown eyes before hugging her again.

Prue and Piper stood by the Book of Shadows and put an arm round each other, watching the special moment between mother and daughter, everything would be ok.

Phoebe smiled as she looked down on her sisters, "blessed be, you're Charmed Again…"


	3. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed unfortunately; if I did it certainly wouldn't have ended! I also don't own the parts of this chapter that you recognise from the show.**

**Authors Note: Well here's chapter 3 I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates but my muse seems to have disappeared. Hopefully though it's coming back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

Happily Ever After

Piper woke up early the next morning and kissed Leo on the head before making her way to the nursery.

"Morning little guy," she whispered to her still sleeping son, "mummy won't be far away."

With that Piper left Wyatt to sleep and headed towards Phoebe's room, she noticed Phoebe's gold necklace with 'Phoebe' on it and placed it on the dresser before leaving and closing the door behind her. She headed downstairs and started to make a cup of coffee.

Prue walked into the kitchen her hair soaking wet from her shower and looked at Piper who looked up from the counter.

"Look at me. I look like a drowned rat. I need my blow dryer," she moaned pointing at her hair.

"Pretend you're camping," Piper suggested looking at her elder sister.

"I hate camping," Prue replied taking a seat at the table.

"Well I hate instant coffee but I'm drinking it, aren't I?" Piper said taking a sip of the coffee pulling a disgusted face.

Prue smirked, "well we can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval."

"At least we're conserving energy," Piper smirked back.

"Well it's getting ridiculous, we have to figure out when the Shocker demon's gonna attack next and fast," Prue said pulling at her wet hair.

"But we need the Power of Three to vanquish him and unfortunately, number three lives across town," Piper said heading to the phone, "I'm gonna call her."

"Piper, not the cordless!" Prue shouted standing up as the Shocker demon escaped.

"Uh-oh." Piper said backing away towards Prue.

The Shocker demon raised his hand and threw a bolt of electricity at them, both Prue and Piper ducked as it hit the cupboard behind them. The Shocker demon raised his other hand and threw more electricity; it hit Prue in the shoulder knocking her to the floor. Piper threw out her hands scaring the Shocker demon back into the electrical outlet. Piper knelt beside Prue.

"You ok?" Piper asked helping her sister up.

"No, I'm not ok, this is crazy. We're gonna have to call Paige and work out a time she can come over and…"

"Prue, we can't schedule vanquishes, demons won't usually wait until we have the Power of Three," Piper said cutting off Prue's sentence.

"Ok, so what would you suggest?" Prue asked looking at her.

"Well maybe Paige should move in with us, Piper said sitting at the table.

"Wait…" Prue started sitting next to her, "what did you just say?"

"Well she's going to have to sooner or later, isn't she?" Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

"I never really thought about it. And I can't believe you, of all people, are suggesting it," Prue said placing a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Well I'm thinking practically. Poor Leo can' keep watching her; he has other charges, so he's exhausted constantly. Besides I would actually like my son to spend some time with his father and I'd like to see more of my husband," Piper said.

"I understand that but it's a huge decision are we ready for it?" Prue asked looking at Piper.

"Well I'm not sure, but every demon who is out to impress the Source is attacking us and without all three of us under the same roof we're extremely vulnerable," Piper reasoned.

"I didn't mean ready as witches. I meant as sisters. Do you think we'll get along?" Prue asked slightly worrying if they were pushing things too fast.

"Well you didn't always get along with Phoebe, so who knows."

"Yeah but we grew up with Phoebe. After raiding her I eventually had to get along with her," Prue replied, "I still expect to see her walk through the door, maybe it's too soon to ask Paige."

"Well there's only one way to find out if we're ready," Piper said standing and heading upstairs to get dressed.

Across town Paige startled awake as her alarm sounded, "damn it!" she shouted scrambling out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

Prue and Piper headed to Paige's apartment across town and parked the car at the front of the building. Piper carried Wyatt as they headed up the stairs. They reached Paige's apartment and Prue raised her hand to knock on the door.

Paige opened the door as Prue lowered her hand to knock stopping herself before knocking on Paige.

"Hey Paige," Piper greeted with a smile on her face from behind Prue.

"Prue, Piper," Paige said confused as to why her sisters were at her front door.

"We just needed to talk to you," Prue said smiling.

"Well I'm late for work, very late," she replied quickly looking at her watch.

Just then blue and white lights appeared and formed in the shape of Leo.

"Leo," Piper said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"So what's this about?" Paige asked impatiently.

"I can't use my blow dryer," Prue said pointing at her hair.

Paige looked at her not believing this was the reason she was even later for work.

"Have you been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?" Piper asked getting to the point.

"No she hasn't," Leo interrupted looking at the sisters.

"How would you know?" Paige asked accusingly her head snapping to look at Leo.

"Because he's been watching over you for a week or so for you're protection," Prue said watching Paige's face turn from passive to pissed.

"That's it, you should go!"

"But…Paige the Shocker demon," Piper said.

"Go!" she demanded.

"We can't vanquish him without the Power of Three," Prue replied.

"And you're not at the Manor, so we were thinking…that you should move in with us," Piper said as Paige stormed past them.

"I think that went well," Prue said looking at Leo and Piper.

Paige unlocked her car door, "unbelievable," she muttered climbing in and heading to work.

Piper and Prue headed back down the stairs to their car while Leo followed Paige to keep an eye over her.

Piper placed Wyatt in his car seat and strapped him in.

"There little guy we'll be home soon," she said kissing him on the head. Wyatt gurgled a response and smiled at his mum.

Piper climbed in the passenger side as Prue started the engine.

"So how are we going to convince Paige to move in with us?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure we can, I mean she's not really happy with us for getting Leo to watch over her," Prue replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"We're doing it for her protection, what else can we do when she's being so stubborn? I have a child and 'P3' to think about, you've got your job at Bucklands, we can't keep traipsing across town every time we have a demon attack us and need the Power of Three," Piper said.

"I know but we can't force her to live with us. Can we just drop it?" Piper looked sharply at Prue, "just for now, let her adjust to having sisters."

"Ok fine we'll drop it," Piper started as Prue quickly looked at her as they stopped at a red light, "fine I'll drop it," she continued reluctantly.

Prue smiled and continued to drive back to the Manor. She pulled the car into the driveway and they both got out.

Piper opened the back door and smiled at her sleeping son.

"We're home buddy, come on," she said carefully lifting him from his car seat and carrying him gently into the house.

"Prue I'm taking him upstairs," Piper said walking past her sister and up to the nursery.

Piper placed him in his crib and turned off the lamp beside him. As soon as she done it she regretted it, the Shocker demon flew from the electrical outlet and straight for Wyatt.

"You stay away from him!" Piper yelled waving her hands trying to blow him up knowing it wouldn't work.

Wyatt woke up screaming and sensing the danger put up his force field. Piper waved her hands again attempting to blow the Shocker demon up.

Prue heard the commotion from the kitchen and rushed up the stairs to her sister and nephew. As she raced into Piper's room she waved her left hand and attempted to telekinetically throw the Shocker demon.

"It's no use our powers are useless!" Prue screamed.

Piper waved her hands one last time with a lot more force and scared the Shocker demon back into the electrical outlet.

Piper rushed over to Wyatt his force field immediately going down.

"Sshh baby it's ok mummy's here," she soothed rocking her son, "Prue this has got to end and soon."

"I agree, we're gonna have to try and talk Paige round," Prue replied.

"Paige! Where the hell have you been?" Mr Cowan shouted as she rushed through the doors of South Bay Social Services.

"I'm so sorry Mr Cowan, I really am my alarm didn't wake me up in time," she replied.

"Well I suggest you get a better alarm clock and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again," Paige said sitting at her desk.

Leo entered South Bay Social Services and looked around spotting Paige he headed over to her. Paige sighed as Leo stood looking at her.

"How can I help Leo?" she asked standing up.

"Prue and Piper are just trying to protect you Paige, moving in with them could be the best thing for you all," he said following her as she continued all the little jobs she had to finish.

"Nobody tells me what to do Leo. And besides I'm still mad at you for watching over me. I deserve better, especially from you."

"Well I'm a guardian Paige. That's what I do. Especially during times like this when it's dangerous for you to be alone," Leo replied explaining his actions, "besides you've been lucky not to have been attacked by the Shocker demon."

"Yeah lucky me,' Paige said sarcastically.

"It's not a joking matter Paige, you could die," Leo said following her.

"Well maybe that just shows you that I'm not cut out to be a witch, I've had enough," she said heading into the copy room.

"Well, there's no enough Paige, it's who you are. Why are you running? You're not alone you have sisters."

"Yeah, sisters who are trying to get me to move in for all the wrong reasons," Paige paused looking at Leo, "I just feel like they want me to be Phoebe, super witch. And I can't I don't know how," she finished.

"Paige they don't want you to be Phoebe. They're not expecting you to get everything straight away, they didn't when they first got their powers," Leo said trying to reassure her.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, "have you seen her room it's like a shrine. It doesn't seem to me like they're ready. And it's a pretty tough act to follow. I'll call if I need you, I have to get back to work."

Leo nodded, "just shout my name and I'll orb to you," he replied orbing out.

Paige sighed a sigh of relief; the Shocker demon hadn't attacked her why would it now?

Leo orbed into the living room at the Manor.

"Hey," he said kissing Piper's cheek, "hi little guy, are you ok" he asked turning his attention to Wyatt who was in Piper's arms.

"He is now," Piper replied.

"What happened?" Leo asked sitting next to his wife.

"Well I'd just put Wyatt down in his crib and I turned off the light and who should escape but the Shocker demon, luckily he put his shield up but this is getting silly," Piper replied as Wyatt snuggled closer to her chest.

"Well you may have to try and vanquish him alone. I don't think Paige is too happy about being pressured into moving in with you guys, she doesn't want to be part of the Power of Three."

"Well maybe asking her to move in with us was too soon," Piper replied, "for all of us." Prue walked into the lounge catching he last of her sister's conversation.

"What are we going to do Prue?" Piper asked looking at her.

"Let her come to us and be careful with anything electrical," she replied.

Piper and Leo nodded they all really hoped she'd come around to the idea of being a witch and sister before the Shocker demon attacked again.

"Paige!" Mr Cowan shouted into the copying room.

Paige jumped and knocked the power switch on the copier.

"I'm almost finished Mr Cowan," she replied turning back to the copier watching as the Shocker demon escaped.

Before she could move the Shocker demon lunged towards her sending electric currents into her.

Paige closed her eyes in shock and orbed out in blue and white lights. The Shocker demon retreated as Paige orbed back in landing on the floor, she picked herself up and opened the door.

"Paige Are you ok?" Mr Cowan asked.

"I'm not feeling too well, I really have to go," she said quickly taking her coat and heading out the door leaving Mr Cowan stood looking after her.

Paige drove as quick as she could to the Manor, heading up the steps she knocked quickly and persistently on the door.

"All right, I'm coming!" Prue called opening the door, "Paige?"

"It attacked me," she started walking into the house and into the lounge.

"What attacked you?" Piper asked handing Wyatt to Leo.

"The demon you all keep telling me about," she said sitting down, "it electrocuted me but I orbed out and when I orbed back in it was gone."

"Are you ok?" Prue asked checking her baby sister.

"Yeah, maybe you were right."

"Paige we never wanted to be right, we just wanted you to know how dangerous it is for us all to be separated," Piper said.

"And please don't think we were trying to force you to live here, we just thought it might be easier with the Power of Three under one roof," Prue concluded.

"Maybe it would be easier and safer living together at least I could learn things,' Paige started, "I wouldn't have to stay in the basement would I?" she then asked looking at her sisters.

Prue and Piper looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"No. Of course not. I think we have a room for you," Prue said smiling.

"What do you say we get rid of this demon first," Piper suggested.

Paige smiled and walked to the light switch, switching it on. The Shocker demon escaped and faced the three of them.

Paige made her way back to Prue and Piper and stood between them. Prue took a piece of folded paper from her pocket and gave it to Paige.

"Vanquish we three witches cry, one final shock and then you die," they chanted as the Shocker demon exploded.

A few days later after a lot of orbing on Leo's part backwards and forwards from Paige's apartment and the Manor Paige opened the door to her new room and let Prue and Piper in.

"What do you think?" she asked as they looked around the room.

"Wow. It's definitely different," Piper said smiling.

"It's definitely you," Prue added also smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" Paige asked slightly worried.

"Of course it's a good thing," Prue replied.

Paige smiled, "well thank you." She looked down at her watch, "I gotta go, don't forget…if you need me, please knock."

Prue and Piper laughed as Paige left her room and headed out.

"And they lived happily ever after," Prue said placing her arm round Piper.

"Yeah right," she replied.

"Right," Prue said as they left Paige's room and headed back downstairs to make the best coffee they'd had in days.


End file.
